Unbearable Pain Unconditional Love
by CloisLover94
Summary: Clark faces his toughest trial yet as he's on the verge of losing the two most important people in his life. How far will he go to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

This idea came to me and the ideas just didn't stop there and look where that got me... another story:P!

Hope you all enjoy this new tale and warning it is very angsty if you don't like angst I suggest you don't read. This is a full on Clois Futrefic with many familiar faces of Smallville:)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Smallville, DC Comics, Superman etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Metropolis General Hospital _

"Hey, I brought you some coffee" The nurse looked up from her paper work as she saw the cute attendant, Geoff, walk up to her with two steaming cups of coffee. She grinned up at him as she takes her cup.

"Thanks!"

Leaning against the desk, he looks around Metropolis General, "So, any cases tonight?"

Katie, the nurse, blew a strand of hair out of her face when she replied, "Nope, just a whole bunch of discharge paperwork I have to do... It's a slow night."

Geoff gasped as he stood straight, looking astonished, to which confused Katie, "GAH! Why would you say that?!"

Katie raised her brow at him, "What... that it's a slow-"

"NO! Stop don't say that!" He groaned as he stopped another doctor about to walk past them with a chart in her hand, "Naomi... Katie ruined our shift... she jinxed it."

Katie's jaw dropped, "I did NOT jinx it! That's just a dumb superstition you doctors have. I'm telling you it's a slow, quiet night." she replied with a grin.

Both Naomi and Geoff gasped at her, Naomi exclaimed, "You NEVER say it's a slow night! You just jinxed it! Now we're going to have a swarm of ambulances bursting through the door and I'm never going to be able to finish my letter of recommendation I promised I'd write my residents two weeks ago!" She smacked her palm against her head, "Way to go Katie."

Katie smirked up at the two doctors, "Say what you want. I don't believe in that crap, it's gonna be a slow, peaceful night." She twirled around in her chair with a mischievous smile as the other two doctors glared down at her. At that very moment, the doors to the emergency wing burst open with a group of men, one tall, dark haired man running ahead of the other two was holding an unconscious young boy in his arms as he ran in the hospital looking exasperated.

"I NEED A DOCTOR! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" he yelled out frantically.

Naomi started to run towards the man while Geoff turned to Katie with a smirk, "And so it begins..." As he followed Naomi while Katie just sat there agape.

Geoff and Naomi pulled a gurney towards the man as he carefully placed him on, "What happened?!"

The tall dark man ran his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily as they ran through the hospital with them, "He's... uh... I..." Both doctors stared back at one another in confusion as the man couldn't make out a sentence for a solid minute. Naomi nodded back to Geoff to take care of the boy while she calmed the man down.

"Sir... I'm Doctor Lisbon, I'll be taking care of this child but you're going to need to tell me exactly what happened to him. Can you do that?" The man let out a deep sigh and nodded, "Good, now what's your name."

The man swallowed hard as his eyes went past her to the gurney rolling away, "Clark... Clark Kent."

Naomi nodded, "Okay Clark you want to tell me your relationship with the boy?"

"He's my son..."

She felt a pang of sympathy for the man as she could clearly see the fear pierced in his eyes, "Okay... I'm going to do whatever I can to help your son..."

"Aidan..."

"Okay what happened to Aidan?"

Naomi waited but he didn't reply, and she grew suspicious as she realized he did not plan to tell her what had happened to his son. She narrowed her eyes at him, her patience wavering but kept calm, "Mr. Kent I can't help your son unless you tell me what exactly happened to him."

Clark began breathing heavily as he covered his eyes with his hands, and took a deep breath, looking up at the doctor before him, "He was poisoned... by green meteor rock."

Naomi's lips parted, this wasn't an unusual case as they were a neighboring city to the small town in Kansas which harbored those green meteor rocks that cause unusual medical cases throughout Metropolis, known as meteor freaks as they possessed powers which also wreaked havoc. Luckily the city had their superhero protecting them from such havoc, "He was poisoned? How?"

"Listen doctor... there is a need to know basis here... but someone attacked me and my kids at my home and hurt Aidan... I can't wake him up I-... I can't tell you much." Naomi watched him as he adjusted his black framed glasses on his faced, Clark didn't seem to care as he began standing taller than he usually does instead of his hunched form, Naomi could see he was a father who feared for his son's life... but also something else. She squinted her eyes as she noticed how familiar he looked. Naomi blinked and nodded at him, "I'll do whatever I can to help him sir... you're going to need to wait here."

Clark shook his head as he began to follow her, "I'm not leaving my son-"

"We're going to need space to work on him you can't go in. I'll come back immediately to update you on his condition. In the meantime I'd please advise you to remain calm." Clark was about to object when she ran off out of his view. Clark breathed heavily as he paced around the hospital, clutching his hair in his hands.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Bruce stare back at him with a determined look, whom he had forgotten was standing there with Oliver, who had flown him over here in his jet from Smallville, "We're going to do everything we can to find her Clark. You stay here and be there for Aidan. Oliver and I will go back to Watchtower and find the son of a bitch responsible."

Clark clenched his jaw, "I have to do something Bruce!" he exclaimed through his teeth.

Oliver stepped in and spoke, "You clearly can't. I don't even know how to explain what's happened but we're all here to help. You do what you can and we'll do everything in our power to bring her back, find out who's behind this and make them pay."

Clark stared back at them, "You mean make them ALL pay. You all know this was clearly personal, and more than one person is involved. They were after me and my family and I need to know WHY!" He burst out as the two men took a step back, "I swear to god if anything happens to her I can't... I won't be able to face-"

"We know..." Bruce said calmly, "Did you call-"

"CLARK!" All three men turned to see the tall brunette running towards them with a worried look, "What the hell happened?! Why did you call me saying Aidan's at the hospital?! Where is he?! Is he okay?!"

Clark took his frantic wife by the shoulders and led her away from Oliver and Bruce. Lois began breathing heavily as she looked around, "Lois.. please just calm down..."

She raised her brows at him, "CALM DOWN?! You want me to CALM DOWN?! I'm on my way to Smallville when at the very same moment I leave work, you call me saying our son is in the hospital POISONED and you want me to CALM DOWN WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" She began hyperventilating, "What's going on Clark..." She said in a strained tone.

Clark sighed, "We were attacked at the barn... there were men everywhere in black holding guns at us... I tried getting the kids away... but Aidan was hit" Lois' eyes widened as she held her breath, while Clark swallowed hard, "Lois... he fell unconscious and I brought him here-"

"Why? Bring him to the Fortress Jor-El can help!"

His eyes fluttered as his grip on his wife tightened, "Lois... the Fortress is gone."

Her face tightened as she tried wrenching herself out of his grasp, "What..." She breathed out, "How-"

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "I don't know Lois but these men knew what they were doing..."

Lois held back a sob as she noticed something, looking around the hospital, Lois shook her head, "Clark where's Ellie?" She looked up at him as he said nothing, while closing his eyes. Lois grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Clark... Where is our daughter?!" She exclaimed through her teeth.

Swallowing hard, Clark replied in a weak tone, "They took her... I don't know where but... they have Ellie." Lois shook her head in denial as she refused to let the tears fall.

"WHO TOOK HER?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN GO FIND HERE!" She screamed, not caring other people around her began staring.

Clark brought her closer with a sad look in his eyes as he clenched his jaw, holding back his rage, "Lois... I don't have my powers anymore. They're gone."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please leave your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the reviews I hope this story doesn't disappoint:)!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, did you figure out what happened to this kid?" Geoff as they prepped him for surgery.

Naomi began to scrub in as she turned to him, "The dad said he was poisoned by those green meteor rocks."

Geoff raised a brow at her as he turned his head to look at the 10 year old boy lying on the table, "Poisoned? Naomi the kid's been shot in the head." She turned to him with wide eyes, "He didn't tell you?" He scoffed while deep in thought, "Usually when parents keep the cause a secret, it's usually because they're the ones responsible." He said in a disgusted tone, "We should call child services-"

"No." She said in a firm tone as Geoff turned to her, "This man is seriously scared for his child's life. He's probably really overwhelmed with what happened that he forgot. Maybe he's just in shock."

Geoff rolled his eyes at her, "Oh please don't tell me you're attracted to this guy."

Naomi raised a brow at him, "Excuse me? Where did that come from?"

"You usually go soft for the guys you think are cute. Listen we won't get child services involved... for now. But he's gonna need to tell the cops the real story if he won't tell us."

Naomi nodded, "I'll go make a call to the precinct and have them talk to him after the surgery."

Geoff nodded as he put his mask on, "Now let's get this bullet out so this kid gets to play ball one day." Both he and Naomi went in with the rest of the doctors and began to perform surgery on Aidan.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Waiting room_

Katie jumped as she heard a clipboard being slammed onto her desk, she looked up to see Lois Lane with a stern face hand her the clipboard, "I'm done." She said in a tired tone.

Licking her lips, Katie took the clipboard and read it over, "So this is Aidan's first hospital visit apart from the day he was born?" She smiled back up at Lois, "You did a stand up job keeping him a healthy boy." Staring back at her, Katie felt uncomfortable as Lois looked like she wanted to incinerate the nurse, and simply turned away without a single word.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she took a seat next to Clark as he had his face buried in his hands, while Lois stared back at the wall. They sat in silence before Lois soon broke it, "How did this happen Clark..." She whispered in a monotone voice.

Clark didn't move for a solid minute before sitting up, "I don't know. One minute, Aidan's doing his homework in the loft and Ellie's watching me while I'm stacking hay. I was keeping an eye on both of them... and I started having a bad feeling." He held a distant look on his face as he spoke, "Like someone was watching us. I brought Ellie upstairs where Aidan was sitting, and he asked me what was wrong. I kept them together, and the next minute, everything went dark, we got attacked from every angle... it happened so fast. I yelled at Aidan to hide him and Ellie under the couch. I tried fighting all of them off... but they all had Kryptonite on them..."

Lois simply stared back at the wall when she asked, "How did he get shot..."

Clark closed his eyes, "I think... they had a clear shot on me... my back was to the kids, and Aidan saw the target line... and jumped in front of it... next thing I knew I got shot with something too, blacked out... when I came to, Aidan was lying beside me and Ellie... she was gone." He whispered the last part.

For the first time that night, Lois' face scrunched up as she bit back a sob, but couldn't stop as she burst into tears, sobbing heavily as she covered her face with her hands. Clark swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms around his wife, and let her lean against him as she cried her heart out.

As Lois leaned her head against Clark's shoulder, they sat in silence the entire time as time passed by, until Doctor Lisbon came in to view. Clark saw her and immediately stood up, grabbing Lois' hand as they walked towards the doctor, "How is he?" He asked breathlessly.

Naomi swallowed hard at the two parents standing before her, "Mr. Kent... your son was shot with a bullet to the head... and it was made out of the green meteor rock substance as you had previously mentioned. We managed to take the bullet out... but the toxin from the bullet spread throughout his body. We managed to stabilize him but... I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kent but your son is in a coma... and his body is slowly failing him. He's being kept alive by our ventilators... but we're not sure for how long." She spoke in a very soft tone, speaking slowly to make sure they comprehended.

It seemed as though time had stopped for both of them, unable to take in what the doctor was saying. Lois began to speak, "So you're saying my son is alive..."

Naomi blinked and took a deep breath, "In a way... yes he's being kept alive. But not on his own accord."

"He's in a coma... so that means there's a possibility he could wake up.. right?"

"Mrs. Kent-"

"RIGHT?" Lois said in a louder tone, piercing her determined eyes at the doctor.

Naomi swallowed hard, and answered the mother who was desperate to hold onto hope, "There is a slight possibility yes..." Her voice cracked at the end.

Lois let out a sigh of relief, "That's all I need.. okay... where is he? I want to see my son. Where's Aidan?"

Naomi shifted her gaze from Lois to Clark, who had a distant look in his eyes as Naomi silently led them to their son's room.

Lois and Clark gasped as they walked into the room where Aidan was lying, attached to machines and tubes that kept him alive. Lois covered her mouth as she approached her son's bedside, looking at all the tubes attached to him, while Clark stood at the doorway, with his eyes glued to his 10 year old boy as he stood frozen in place. Naomi watched him as she looked down, disappointed that she could not give them better news. She looked back at Lois who stood beside Aidan, with her hand hovered over his, hesitating to touch him, before Naomi spoke up, "It's okay..." Lois' head turned towards Naomi as the doctor gave her a small smile, "I think it'd be good for him to be held by his mother... you could maybe reach out to him." She said weakly.

Lois took a shaky breath as she turned towards her son, watching his chest rise and fall simultaneously to the beating of his slow heartbeat. She slowly sunk down to the chair next to the bed, and watched him with her parted lips, and tear filled eyes, and it just didn't seem real to her. Her son shouldn't be in pain... he shouldn't be going through this right now. Her hand slowly went to clutch his, she squeezed hard and broke down quietly. Naomi watched her with a hint of sadness, turning to Clark she said quietly, "I'll give you two some privacy..." Clark remained silent, didn't even flinch as she left the family to grieve, until she brought the police involved, and inevitably tell them that their son will most likely not wake up.

Walking up to Katie, the nurse who was consulting with another doctor, she said, "Hey Katie, where's Geoff?"

Katie turned to Naomi and looked down at her computer, "He's checking up on his patient in the Pediatrics wing..."

Nodding, Naomi replied, "Tell him I'm going to need his assistance in trying to get the Kent's to donate their son's organs."

Katie blinked, looking back at the room, "The boy didn't..."

Pressing her lips together, Naomi shook her head, "I'm afraid not... He's in a coma right now, but only a handful of people actually wake up from this. I'm afraid we won't have time for such little hope..." Katie nodded as she began to page Geoff.

Lois stared back at Aidan, brushing his dark hair off his forehead, "He looks so... pale." She whispered softly. Turning to Clark, she saw him standing at the very same spot he was five minutes ago. With a sigh, she turned back to her son, "It's so weird... usually he's all chatty like me... now I'd give anything for him to open his eyes and say... anything."

After about half an hour, Clark's thoughts were interrupted, "Kal-El..." He turned to see J'onn Jones in his detective uniform approach him, "I heard what happened. I'm very sorry." He nodded back at him without a single word. Clearing his throat, J'onn replied, "I had been contacted by a Dr. Lisbon, about a certain accident. I've been summoned here to get a statement from you."

Clark flinched back at him, "A statement? Why?"

J'onn sighed, "Well when a child is brought in with a bullet wound, people will raise some very serious accusations... and the police need to get involved. Tell me Kal-El... off the record, what happened?"

Clark ended up telling J'onn everything, "J'onn the police won't have the power to do anything to catch who's responsible, whoever did this knows my secret, and tried to take me and instead, got my kids. Aidan's in a coma, Ellie's gone, the Fortress is gone, and I don't have my powers!" Clark hissed in frustration, "There's nothing I can do! I feel so helpless!"

J'onn gripped his shoulder and leaned in, "What happened to the Fortress?"

Clark ran his fingers through his hair, "After Aidan got shot... I tried running to the Fortress... and I couldn't run any faster than a normal human... so that's when I realized they did something to take my powers away when I blacked out.. So I drove to the caves with Aidan and tried using my key to transport us to the Fortress... but it didn't work... like Jor-El's AI and the key had been de-activated somehow I can't get there"

J'onn blinked, "Who has the power to do such a thing? To use all of these men to hurt your children and take away your powers AND shut down the Fortress..."

Clark refrained from punching the wall as his thoughts were on his daughter, and the possibility that she could be hurt like his son, "Someone very powerful. Powerful enough to piss me off. I swear when I find out who did this... they'll be wishing for death once I'm through with them." He said through his teeth.

"Kal-El I understand you're upset-"

Clark raised his voice at the Martian, "UPSET DOESN'T BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW I'M FEELING! My baby girl is kidnapped my son is dying and I can't do ANYTHING!" With a huff he walked away, "I can't just sit back and do nothing. I'm going to find the person behind this, and I'm gonna find my daughter and figure out a way to save my son!"

With that, he walked away, pushing J'onn hand away roughly when he tried to grab for him, as he watched Clark leave the hospital. J'onn sighed as he walked over to comfort Lois, all the while Geoff watched from a distance, as his brows drew together, trying piece the puzzles of what had truly happened tonight with his patient and his family.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Watchtower_

"Alright so we have to think about this rationally, because Superman has a lot of enemies behind his tail... could it be Lex?"

Bruce shook his head at Chloe, "I checked and Lex is still locked away in his cell across the state, he hasn't come in contact with anyone either he's in solitary confinement. After the last time, his visitation rights has been completely taken away from him."

Oliver shook his head, "If it's not Lex... who else knows about Clark?"

"That's all you've figured out up until now?" They all turned to see Clark at the doorway, walking in with slow strides, "I could make a list for you right now. Lex, Zod, Brainiac, Winslow, it could be anyone from the Phantom Zone, Metallo take your pick!"

Chloe furrowed her brows at him, "Clark the likelihood that it's any of them is really small, especially given the fact that almost all of them are exiled..."

Clark shook his head, "They're all powerful enough to do something like this... they can't be ruled out!"

Bart approached Clark with a worried look, "How's Aidan?"

Clark stared back at Bart for a long time and saw everyone anticipate his answer, "Not good... he's in a coma right now and the doctors don't know when he'll wake up. If he'll wake up. The Kryptonite's spreading." he spoke in a low voice.

Closing her eyes, Chloe walked up to him, "Clark... without your powers, there's not much you can do here. Let us handle this and you just be there for Aidan."

"I'm not completely useless without my powers Chloe" Clark replied in a low tone, "This all happened because of me and I'm not gonna watch my kids suffer and not do anything about it, now if you have a plan tell me"

"Clark" Oliver began, "What are you going to do once we find out who did this? Without your powers you'll be in danger. This is what they'll want. They'll want you to go in at your most vulnerable and probably take you down"

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN! Ellie's gone Oliver! I have to find my daughter we don't have time for a strategy we need to just go out there!"

"And how do you expect we find her?" Diana Prince challenged.

"This all started at the barn... I need to go back and find some clues. When I woke up, it was just me and Aidan in the loft... but they must've hidden there, watching us until they knew when to make their move. I need to see if anything was left behind."

They all stared back at him in silence and Chloe nodded, "Alright, you go back to Smallville and figure out what you can..."

Clark nodded with a tired sigh, "I need someone fast enough to get there so we don't waste time..."

"I'll take you to Smallville... my plane will be faster than your truck anyways" Diana offered to which Clark nodded as they left.

As they left, Chloe turned away and left to another room as she made a phone call. Oliver followed her inside the room and listened in on her call, "Hey Courtney can you pass it to Bobby... Hey sweetheart... I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Listen, your father and I won't be home tonight... yeah no everything's fine it's just work stuff you know? You remember the drill right? I want you to double check all the security, remember everything I taught you. I want you to do all your homework and go to bed at a reasonable time, no late night TV you got that? Even though we're not home, I'm still watching you Bobby and don't try to talk Courtney into letting you stay up late..." She chuckled as she listened in, biting her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes, "It's a deal... I love you so much. Goodnight." She whispered the last part and hung up the phone, taking a deep breath to herself. he turned when she felt Oliver's hands on her shoulders. They both stared back at each other with the same thoughts running through their heads. What if it had been them?

Oliver pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Everything's gonna be okay Chlo..." Chloe swallowed hard and nodded, as they briefly hugged each other and went back in search for who was behind this.

* * *

_Metropolis General_

"Mrs. Kent?" Lois looked up to see Dr. Lisbon standing beside a tall blonde haired doctor, "This is Dr. Jameson he was the neurosurgeon who performed your son's surgery."

Lois' eyes fluttered as she cleared her throat, "Thank you... for helping my son..."

Geoff looked back at Naomi, then to Lois and nodded with a warm smile, "No thanks needed Mrs. Kent. We just wanted to see how you were doing..."

Taking a deep breath, Lois replied, "As well as expected I guess... do you have news on Aidan... is he going to wake up?"

Geoff licked his lips, as he briefly looked back at Naomi, then down at Lois, "Mrs. Kent... your son suffered a severe loss of blood in his brain... I tried doing everything I can but... it seems that he's gone into a vegetative state... and he may never wake up." He said in a soft tone.

Lois looked from one doctor to the other, sitting up straight from her chair, "But you said there's a small chance he might wake up."

Geoff hesitated before answering, "Yes... a 5% chance of gaining full function in his brain again. But Mrs. Kent I must warn you only a handful wake up over time... and I don't think your son has much time before..." His voice trailed off while Lois waited.

"Before what?" She asked with caution.

Naomi finished for him, "Before your son's organs are no longer viable for transplant."

Lois narrowed her eyes at the two doctors, "No." She said firmly

"Mrs. Kent-"

"I said NO! You are not taking my son's organs! Not when he's not even completely gone! You said there's a 5% chance of him waking up, people wake up from comas all the time! It might take a while, even years, but I'm not losing hope yet! I'm giving my son that 5% chance, he's only 10 for crying out loud!"

Geoff began, "Mrs. Kent your son could save many lives. You need to understand that we don't have much time... think of what Aidan would want. Do you really think he'd want to spend the rest of his life supported by machines? I think you need to deal with the fact that Aidan's-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Lois exclaimed to his face as she walked up to him as the doctors took a step back, "Don't you dare act like you know exactly what my son is feeling or what he wants. He's a fighter! My son will fight for his life! I won't give up on him! It hasn't even been 24 hours and you want me to let go?! The answer. Is. NO. I'm not giving up on my son, and if 5% is all he gets, then I'll take my chances." She ground her teeth as she watched them contemplate on what to say next, "Get out." They looked back at her in surprise, "I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed and the doctors left as she wished.

Lois slammed the door shut and leaned her forehead against the wood, a sob broke in her throat as she broke down in tears, she turned around to see her son, walking up to him she clutched his hand against her chest, "Aidan.. honey please wake up. Prove those doctors wrong, show them you're worth the 5%... please...please wake up..." She buried her face in his stomach, breathing heavily as the deep weight in her chest only pushed harder against her heart.

Geoff slammed his chart against the desk, "This was a waste! This is all a waste. Do you understand how useful his organs could be?!"

Naomi sighed, "Like she said, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet, we can't expect her to say yes to pulling the plug on her kid. She has hope... we can't have 'em all Geoff."

He huffed back at her, "This is all just wishful thinking, she's grieving now, but we only have a limited time! I have a 5 year old kid who's waiting for a heart transplant. He's five Naomi." He hissed, "She doesn't realize how slim 5% is... she's probably watched too many medical miracles where patients have woken up after 16 years and thinks her son has the same chance... well he doesn't!"

"Geoff" Naomi said, appalled at his tone, "Show a little empathy would you?! You don't know what it's like to be a parent in that condition..."

He sighed, "It's been a long day Naomi. I get she's grieving over her child but he's no different than any other brain dead patient. The human life is unpredictable, and she has the power to save other human lives."

"She's not thinking about saving others she's thinking about saving her son."

Geoff huffed, "Would you for ONCE take my side and think like a doctor!" After his outburst he left her alone as Naomi turned to stare back at Lois who had her face buried in Aidan's stomach.

With a sigh, she mumbled to herself, "It's hard when it's Superman's kid in there..." with that, she walked down the hall to her other patients.

* * *

_Smallville_

Diana tried to hide her shock when they walked into the destroyed barn, with bullet holes everywhere along the walls, the staircase was broken off, wooden pillars crushed... there was chaos in here. Swallowing hard, she followed Clark through the barn as he bent down and lifted up a Kryptonite bullet, surprised with himself for being able to come this close in contact with the one thing that could kill him. He looked around the barn, thinking back to moment before it happened,

_ "And then Cat said something like mommy should spend more time writing stories than spending time in the copy room... or did she say storage room?" Ellie put her finger to her chin, thinking hard while Clark stopped stacking hay, looking at Ellie with a shocked look as his cheeks began to flush. Ellie saw this and giggled while swinging her feet back and forth, "Daddy you're all pink"_

_ Clearing his throat, Clark continued to do his chores, "So then what happened?"_

_ Ellie was playing with her ponytail while she finished her story, "Then mommy turned ALL red and was about to punch Ms. Grant!"_

_ He raised his brow, "She didn't actually punch her did she?"_

_ Ellie shook her head as her ponytail kept swinging across her face, "Nope! She put her hand down, and then she whispered something to Mr. Grant... Her face looked like your face whenever I ask you where babies come from... which reminds me!" She gasped, "You never told me where babies come from!"_

_ Clark's face tightened as he groaned, this was the third time his 7 year old daughter asked him that, and he always managed to get out of it to which Lois always made fun of, "Uhm... well where do you think they come from?"_

_Ellie sighed and lied down on the bale of hay looking up at the ceiling, "I think you guys go to Toys R Us... and there's this special closet, and whenever two people in love like you and mommy open it, a baby appears in a blanket!" She said with enthusiasm._

_ Clark couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's imagination, "That seems about right"_

_ Springing up into a sitting position, Ellie crossed her arms with a pout and her brows drew together in anger, "Why did you get Aidan before me?" _

_ He bit back a smile as his daughter reminded him so much of Lois with her arms crossed like that, "We don't exactly choose who comes first honey..."_

_ Ellie thought for a moment and tilted her head to the side, "But if you DID get to choose, you'd choose me first right daddy?"_

_ With a shake of his head, he turned back to Ellie, "I love you both equally Ellie, daddy can't choose one or the other" He said with a grin at his daughter rolling her eyes at him every time he gave her the same answer._

_ "That's another way of him letting you down easily you little twerp" A voice called out from above the loft._

_ Ellie's head snapped up to the loft, "HEY! I'm not a twerp you stupid face! Take it back!" She yelped out in her lispy voice._

_ Clark called out to his son, "Aidan be nice to your sister! Ellie watch your mouth don't call your brother stupid." He said in a firm tone._

_ Ellie crossed her arms with an angry look, "He started it! And isn't he supposed to be doing his homework? He's goofing around!" She began to whine._

_ Aidan rolled his eyes, "Relax I'm almost done anyways."_

_ "You need any help buddy?" Clark called out, as he could see Aidan's head from where he stood._

_ "Nah I'm fine... I just have two more problems..."_

_ Ellie flicked her hand in the air, "Pft I can finish my homework in 5 minutes!" She said in a matter of fact._

_ Clark heard his son smirk, "That's cause all you do is glue feathers to a piece of paper... wait till you get to grade 4 it's ten times the work!" _

_ Ellie stuck her tongue up at him, "At least my homework looks pwetty! And that's not all I do! I do math too!"_

_ "Yeah what does one plus one equal?"_

_ Putting her hands on her hips, Ellie smirked, "That's easy! It's two tell me something I don't know" She snickered._

_ "WRONG! One plus one equals a window look it up dummy" Aidan began laughing under his breath as Ellie was beginning to turn red._

_ "Alright that's enough you two" Clark cut in, "Your mom's gonna be home soon so Aidan I'd suggest you finish up so we get dinner ready."_

_ Ellie's eyes lit up, "What are we eating daddy?!" He continued stacking hay as he was about to answer her, Clark stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, having a distant look in his eyes as he looked up at the barn. Ellie drew her brows together when he didn't answer her, "Daddy?" Clark still didn't answer, and that's when Aidan turned his head to see what was going on down there. _

_ Clark furrowed his brows. Something wasn't right... someone was here, he felt a painful churning in his stomach as he turned and took his daughter in his arms and she didn't say a word as he super sped up to the loft as Aidan stood up, "What's wrong dad?" He asked full of concern._

_ Looking around the loft, he took his son by the shoulder as Ellie clung on to his neck, "I'm not sure, but I don't think we should stay here any longer... come on let's-" It was then when he saw a glint of a red light in the corner of the barn, his eyes widened as he pushed Aidan to the ground at the same time, yelling out, "GET DOWN!" All he could hear were bullets flying around. He heard Ellie scream and begin to cry as he covered both his kids in his arms, "Aidan get under the couch, keep your sister safe. DON'T get out until I say it's okay." He said sternly as Aidan held fear in his eyes while Ellie continued to cry. Clark stood up and deflected the bullet, using his heat vision, he unarmed most of the men, and noticed there were about 15 different men with guns. Using his super speed, he knocked out 7 more men, 8 more to go. _

_ He super sped back to the loft, x-raying the couch to make sure his kids were safe. He had his back turned once. Just for a second, and all he heard was Aidan's voice, "DAD LOOK OUT!" _

Clark closed his eyes at the memory of feeling his son's hands on his back... and hearing that shot go off, unable to deflect it in time... or push him out of the way.

He swallowed back his sob as he made his way up to the loft, and began looking around, turning to Diana, "Let me know if you find anything." She nodded as she began looking around the rubble. Diana stopped walking when she felt something she stepped on. Lifting her foot, she saw a familiar doll on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, she smoothed the dark hair of the doll, holding back her tears as she clutched it to her chest, "Did you find anything?" She turned to see Clark behind her with an expectant look.

Swallowing hard, she shook her head, looking back down at the doll in her hands, "I gave this to Ellie for her birthday this year..." Clark kept silent as he turned away, pushing back the lump in his throat. Noticing the papers scattered around the floor... Aidan's homework, "Who would do this..." Diana began, "Who could hurt two innocent children like this?"

Clark kept his eyes on Aidan's unfinished math problems, clenching his jaw, he slowly blinked, "Someone who really hates me..." He mumbled under his breath.

Diana turned to him and her eyes widened at what she saw, "Clark!" She hissed as she walked up to him, "Your neck..."

Clark turned to her in confusion and Diana turned his face around so she could see the back of his neck, "You've been hit with a blue kryptonite... dart or something?"

His eyes widened as he lifted his hand up to feel his neck, and felt a rather large lump, "How do you know this?!"

"Telescopic vision remember" She replied as she continued to focus on the mark on his neck, "I think it's a tranquilizer... that explains how you got knocked unconscious and the blue kryptonite bound your powers. The thing is still in your body... we need to take it out."

"Then take it out!" He exclaimed, "Get this thing out of me!"

Diana parted her lips, "Kal-El I'm not sure how this will affect your body, the kryptonite could either be launched to spread all over, or it could just be attached to the tranquilizer-"

"I don't care! We get it out, and it'll hopefully give us a clue as to who's behind this, and I could possibly get my powers back! Just take it out or I will!" He spat out.

With a sigh, Diana sped into the house and came back with a knife, "This is going to hurt. Maybe you should sit down... or hold onto something-"

"Just take it out" He spoke in finality. Without another word, Diana pierced his skin with the knife, and dug deep into his neck, as Clark groaned through his teeth at the pain.

"Hold on Kal-El... I almost got it!" She said, as she dug in deeper with the knife, "Almost there..." She whispered. Using her fingers and the knife, she gripped the device in his neck and pulled it out, "Okay it's out!" Clark began breathing heavily as he fell to his knees, clutching the back of his neck while it was gushing blood.

Diana held out the tranquilizer in front of Clark, which had an excess of liquid blue kryptonite. Clark spoke through his teeth, "It's liquid... it's still in my body" He collapsed on the ground as he saw Diana kneel down and grab his arm and put it around her shoulders.

"That means you need to sweat this out... let's take a trip to the sun..."

* * *

**TBC!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews:D Many questions about Aidan's condition and Ellie's whereabouts will be revealed... soon:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Metropolis_

Lois was awoken from her sleep by a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly her head sprung up, "Aidan?!" She hissed, but saw her son was still asleep... and still wasn't awake. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to see Chloe and Emil Hamilton standing over her, "Chloe, Emil... when did you two get here?"

Chloe gave her cousin a small smile, "Just now... we wanted to see how you both were doing"

Lois squeezed her hands in between her thighs, staring back at her son, "I'm okay... my boy's hanging in there." They stayed silent for a moment before she turned to them, "Did you find Ellie?" She whispered in a weak tone. Chloe pressed her lips together and her and Emil gave her a sympathetic look and Lois' bottom lip trembled as she looked down, "Where is she... where could they've taken her... WHO could've taken her!"

Chloe sighed, sitting next to her cousin, while Emil closed the door, walking to the other side of Aidan's bedside, and reading over his chart, "Lois I promise you we're gonna do everything we can to fix this..."

Lois shook her head, "What if it can't be fixed... the doctors came in here asking if I'd consent to donating Aidan's organs... and basically pull the plug on him." Chloe parted her lips in astonishment as Lois continued, "I said no... turns out the doctors have already given up on him... but they don't know he's not just any ordinary boy... he's my boy. And Lanes don't quit." Taking a shaky breath, she took her son's limp hand in hers, "He's gonna make it Chloe... and so is Ellie... I'm gonna get my kids back."

Chloe nodded and gripped her shoulder, "You will... I'll make sure of it." She heard Lois sniff as they sat in silence.

Lois stared back at Emil, who was checking all of Aidan's vitals himself, "Is there anything we can do Emil? Why can't the sun heal him I mean he's Kryptonian anyways."

Emil furrowed his brows as he read through Aidan's chart, "That is a plausible solution. Lois the only thing is that the bullet wound is not what has put Aidan in this coma... the doctors did an excellent job in assessing the damage to his brain. The blood clot has been perfectly executed... the only thing is the poison that's infecting the wound, to make it seem that the bullet wound has put him in a coma."

Lois blinked, shaking her head, "What are you saying?"

He sighed while adjusting his glasses, he took out a cylindrical device, pressed a button that shot out a blue light grid, scanning over Aidan's body, and resulted in a number that Emil read, "I'm saying that Aidan's bullet wound can be easily healed by the sun, but the Kryptonite is bounding his body from immunizing, his Kryptonian genetics are dying, the Kryptonite is killing majority of his cells... taking him up to be healed by the sun right now is very risky in that case... the Kryptonite must be removed from his body in order for his cells to heal once again."

Chloe concentrated on Aidan's body, swallowing hard before she replied softly, "It's like a cancer spreading through his body."

Emil nodded, "Mocking that of stage four cancer."

Lois began breathing heavily, covering her eyes with her hand, "So you're telling me unless we take the Kryptonite out... he's gonna die" she whispered.

Emil walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulder, "I have assessed Aidan's condition Lois... trust me we have lots of time before that ever happens... I'm putting together a team of doctors to create a drug that can synthesise the Kryptonite in his body. Don't lose hope Lois... he's going to be alright. I'm the one who helped bring your kids to the world, I am not about to let one of them leave us so soon. I will do everything I can." Lois took a deep breath, taking in Emil's words as she sat up, covering his hand with hers, nodding as she closed her eyes, while Chloe patted her back, comforting the tired mother.

* * *

_Smallville_

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked as Clark stood up from the couch.

Sighing deeply, Clark took slow steps towards the kitchen window, "Recovering... slowly. I can feel my powers coming back."

Diana nodded, "That's good... Now we know how you lost your powers... that's one mystery solved"

Clark ground his teeth, shaking his head, "And now that leaves a hundred more... who could've done this Diana... Who knows this much about my personal life. Whoever did this knows about my identity, my family, my weakness, blue kryptonite... and the Fortress. Someone is trying to take away my entire life. Who the hell would do this!"

Diana's heart ached for Clark, his life was falling apart at the idea his kids were hurt... and was beginning to blame himself, "Clark... we'll get to the bottom of this."

Clark leaned his hands down against the counter, gripping it tight as he had a distant look on his face, his brows drew together as his heart began to race... it was getting harder to breathe, "I can't... I can't hear her... I can't hear Ellie's heartbeat... or her voice... I can't hear my daughter..." he spoke in between deep, heavy breaths.

Shaking her head, Diana took a step towards him while saying, "Give it time, you're powers are just returning-"

She jumped back when Clark raised his fist and smashed it against the kitchen island, breaking it in half. He began breathing hard, his hand trembling as Diana stared back at him wide eyed, "My powers are back... and I still can't hear her..." No words could be said at that moment... both stayed silent.

* * *

_Underground Warehouse- Northern Kansas_

The dark haired man continued to stare beyond the glass, deep in thought, when one of his men approached him in a black jumpsuit, "I just got an update, the boy is in the hospital, clinging to life but it doesn't seem like he'll make it." The man he directed his words to said nothing as he continued to stare ahead, "As for Kent... he seems to be MIA at the moment..." The man in the jumpsuit turned his head to follow his boss' gaze, "What are your plans for the girl..."

There was a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth as he replied in a low, unrecognizable tone, "Leave the girl to me... her time will be up soon. She will be of use to me until then..." The man nodded at his boss and turned away, as the dark haired man stared back at little Ellie Kent, lying unconscious on a white bed, encased in a room with led walls, "Sleep tight tonight child... you're going to need the rest for what I have planned for you."

* * *

**TBC...**

**I know this was a super short chapter but more will come soon I promise;)**

**Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
